sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eilethalua
Physical Description Other than being tall for a female kaldorei, she is not unusual in physical form or weight. Her skin is a natural blue-gray, with darker, almost black, lips that seem to perpetually return to a serene smile. Her midnight blue hair falls straight down her back, neatly trimmed to not pass her waist. Her eyes glow silvery-blue with none of the tattoos some prefer to sport. Her clothing is rarely, if ever, flashy, showing a marked preference for shades of blue even in her gowns, gloves, and boots, with white and gold trim common. In addition, her clothing is very reserved, open sleeves being about the most she accepts in terms of skin below her neck showing. However, she never wears a hood ((visibly)), her face and hair free of adornment. If she has scars, no one has seen or spoken of them. At her neck at all times, though often enough hidden beneath a high-collared shirt, is a necklace of fancy silver filagree with several stones set in a pattern. The central stone is a blue crystal of uncertain origin, flanked on the right with an emerald and to the left a jade. Those familiar with his crafting might note similarities in the filagree to other early work by Alderran. Her age is impossible to determine, her appearance not having changed in the years others have known her. Her maturity and serenity speak of long years of experience, but a certain naivety exists in the realm of romance and relationships which is otherwise at odds with the apparency of being older. Personality Seeming unconcerned with faction or past negative encounters with race or class, she welcomes and accepts most any who cross her path. Her training in healing using Holy magics as well as the more mundane first aid is used where and when it is needed, her desire to aid those in need extending even to trying to help heal emotional and psychic wounds. Her lips curve naturally into a smile, matching her usual cheerful mood. Only two things have ever seemed to pull her emotionally adrift. One is losing those she becomes close to, whether to the permanence of death or simply to circumstance taking them away suddenly. The other is failing to succeed in healing, even when she's done everything she can. History Mostly unknown as she tends more to listen and less to speak of herself. Not everyone realizes they've been redirected away from talk of her or her past, and when she does speak of days long gone, she leans toward very general comments about events most people know of. She may have slipped once or twice and mentioned things that would date her, but only with a select few individuals, and those few let the comments slide. She has stated that she was born aboard a ship traveling from one continent to another, the destination in what is now known as Stranglethorn Vale, though she avoided naming ports, continuing to travel with her parents whose life-work seems to have been studying the culture and magic-use of many different troll tribes. She has also, on occasion, spoken of living many years in what are now called the Barrens, referring to it as her home for a long time and even travelling back there frequently. However, comments about traveling a long way south to an inland sea have made some doubt the truth of what she's said. (( More to come )) Category: Alliance Category: Night Elf Category: Priest Category: Eternal Vigilance